A (New York City Subway Service)
'Description' The A is a New York City Subway Service in Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Queens that serves the entire length of the IND 8th Avenue Line, The IND Fulton St Line, and the IND Rockaway Line. It uses R32's, R42's, R68's and periodically uses R160 Stock. It runs from Inwood - 207th St in Manhattan to Far Rockaway - Mott Ave In Queens. 'Route' The A is mainly called the Eigth Avenue Express because of it's express run on the IND Eighth Avenue Line but it runs local between 168th Street and Inwood - 207th St on the IND Eighth Avenue Line. It also runs express on the IND Fulton Street Line, before running local on the IND Rockaway Line. History The A''' and '''AA were the first services on the IND Eighth Avenue Line when it opened on September 10, 1932. The Independent Subway System (IND) used single letters to refer to express services and double letters for local services. The A''' ran express between 207th Street and Chambers Street/World Trade Center, and the '''AA ran local between 168th Street and Chambers St/World Trade Center, known at the time as Hudson Terminal. The AA used a pink bullet. During late nights and Sundays, the A '''did not run and the '''AA made all stops along the line. The A''' was extended to Jay Street–Borough Hall on February 1, 1933, when the Cranberry Street Tunnel to Brooklyn opened; an extension to Bergen Street opened on March 20, and to Church Avenue on October 7. On April 9, 1936, the IND Fulton Street Line was opened to Rockaway Avenue. The 1936 completion played an integral part in the establishment of Bedford-Stuyvesant as Brooklyn's central African Americancommunity. The '''A train connected Harlem, Manhattan's central African American community to areas of Bedford-Stuyvesant that provided residential opportunities for African Americans not found throughout the rest of New York City. On December 30, 1946, and November 28, 1948, the line was extended to Broadway–East New York (now Broadway Junction) and Euclid Avenue, respectively. On October 24, 1949, express service in Brooklyn to Broadway–East New York began with the A''' running express during rush hours, with the '''E extended to provide local service. On April 29, 1956, Grant Avenue was opened, and the line was extended over the IND Fulton Street Line to Lefferts Boulevard. Weekdays except midnights, alternate trains terminated at Lefferts Boulevard and at Euclid Avenue. During weekends, they terminated at Euclid Avenue with a shuttle to Lefferts Boulevard. Two months later, on June 28, 1956, the former Long Island Rail Road Rockaway Line was rebuilt to subway specifications, and service began to Rockaway Park and Wavecrest (Beach 25th Street). At this time, rush hour express service on the Fulton Street Line with the E''' train began. On September 16, 1956, the '''A was extended to the Rockaways replacing the E'''. At the time, alternate trains continued running to Lefferts Boulevard. On January 27, 1957, non-rush hour through service to the Rockaways was discontinued and was replaced by a shuttle running between Euclid Avenue and Wavecrest (now Beach 25th Street). Non-rush hour '''A train service is now to Lefferts Boulevard. This may also be the time that the E''' replaced the '''A again in the Rockaways. On January 16, 1958, a new terminal was created at Far Rockaway–Mott Avenue, and the through connection to the Long Island Rail Road's Far Rockaway station was severed. On September 8, 1958, the A''' train replaced the '''E train in the Rockaways again. "Round-robin" service from Euclid Avenue to both Rockaway terminals began, non-rush hours, while through A''' service runs to Lefferts Boulevard. In September 1959, the '''A begins to run local in Brooklyn at all times, as the E''' becomes express in Brooklyn. In 1963, the '''E train was extended to the Rockaways, and the A''' train ran local to Euclid Avenue or Lefferts Boulevard at all times. ('''HH shuttle service from Euclid Avenue provided all service to the Rockaways). On July 9, 1967, the A''' train was extended to Far Rockaway middays, evenings, and weekends, replacing the '''HH shuttle on that branch. Five years later, it would also be extended during rush hours. On January 2, 1973, the A''' train became the express service along Fulton Street and the '''E train became the local during rush hours. Finally, in 1976, the C''' became the Fulton Street Local during rush hours. On August 27, 1977, the '''A began making local stops in Manhattan during late nights, when the AA was not running. On December 11, 1988, A''' trains began running local between 145th Street and 168th Street on weekends to replace the discontinued '''K service and express on the IND Fulton Street Line in Brooklyn during middays and rush hours with the C''' providing local service during those times. On September 30, 1990, '''A trains began operating local between 145th Street and 168th Street during weekday evenings. In April 1995, C''' service was extended to 168th Street on weekends, allowing '''A service to run express between 168th and 145th Streets during those times. Until 1993, the A''' train ran to Lefferts Boulevard during late nights while the Far Rockaway section was served by a shuttle to Euclid Avenue. In 1993, this pattern was switched, with late-night '''A service running to Far Rockaway. Since then an A''' shuttle provided service from Euclid Avenue to Lefferts Boulevard during late nights. A few years later, special '''A service began running from Rockaway Park to Dyckman Street (Inwood–207th Street in the future) during the morning rush and from 168th Street (fifth trip from Dyckman Street) to Rockaway Park during the evening rush. In 1999, the A''' became the express on the Fulton Street Line at all times except late nights after all '''C service was moved from World Trade Center to Euclid Avenue. On January 23, 2005, a fire at the Chambers Street signal room crippled A''' and '''C service. Initial assessments suggested that it would take several years to restore normal service, but the damaged equipment was replaced with available spare parts, and normal service resumed on April 21. A''' service was affected by Hurricane Sandy in October 2012 due to extreme damage to the IND Rockaway Line. Trains that normally traveled to Far Rockaway or Rockaway Parkterminated at Howard Beach–JFK Airport. Service to the Rockaways resumed on May 30, 2013.2829 The Far Rockaway part of the route was served by the temporary free '''H '''shuttle that ran between Far Rockaway and Beach 90th Street via the connecting track at Hammels Wye. '''Lines The A mostly is an express route, providing late night local service when the C does not run. It runs local along the IND Rockaway Line and express along the IND Fulton Street Line and the IND Eighth Avenue Line south of 168th Street. Since the C terminates at 168th Street and Euclid Avenue, any segments that are not within C reach, must use the A as the local service. Category:Subway Lines